Nunca
by Bloodred Lace
Summary: Talvez fosse mesmo o seu destino nunca ser feliz... apenas amar uma vez e nunca ser amado... Talvez fosse o seu destino perder todos os amigos e não a poder ter a ela... [OneShot] [Kakashi's POV]


**Oi!**

**Mais uma fic de Naruto que eu escrevo, para não variar muito. E milagre dos milagres! Não é SasukexSakura! xD Na realidade esta nem tem bem um casal (graças a Deus), mas pode dizer-se que tem um casal platónico. Bem, vemo-nos la embaixo outra vez. Boa leitura!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence (mas porque eu digo sempre isto como se interessasse a alguém?), porém o Itachi é meu e acabou.**

**Nunca**

Eu sempre soube… sempre soube desde o momento em que me deram a notícia da sua morte… que eu nunca mais seria feliz. Não por perder o meu melhor amigo. Mas por causa dela. Sim, porque a minha felicidade dependia da dela.

Embora eu sofresse silenciosamente por a ver com o meu melhor amigo, se ela estivesse feliz, eu também estaria.

Ele tornou-se aquilo que eu consideraria o meu melhor amigo, desde a morte de Obito. Quando Yamato me disse que ele tinha morrido, foi como se o meu coração tivesse o peso do mundo. Mais uma vez o meu melhor amigo morrera, alguém tão chegado a mim como um irmão. Chego a pensar senão seria melhor deixar as amizades de lado, nunca mais procurar o refúgio de um amigo, visto que saio sempre magoado. Talvez seja mesmo a minha sina. Talvez não estivesse destinado a ser feliz. Nunca acreditei muito nisso das coisas do destino. Mas se realmente somos nós que fazemos o nosso caminho, então que fiz eu para ser infeliz? Nunca descobrirei isso, eu acho.

Ela… que posso dizer sobre ela? Ela é simplesmente ela. Acho que posso dizer que foi a única mulher que amei na minha vida. Infelizmente não tive a sorte que ela me amasse também. Sei que gosta de mim, mas não me vê como nada mais que um amigo. Quando discutia com ele ou tinham uma zanga, era eu que a consolava. Deixava a minha postura de distraído e desinteressado para ser um amigo atencioso. Quantas vezes vi aqueles olhos vermelhos brilharem de lágrimas ou fúria quando tinha algum problema com ele? Quantas vezes desejei que as lágrimas dela fossem minhas… Nunca lhe disse nada sobre o que realmente sentia por ela e não creio que ela saiba. Também não me parece que alguma vez lhe direi. Tenho a certeza que sofreria mais se o fizesse. Prefiro o silêncio, mesmo que este seja agonizante por vezes. Essas vezes eu desejei ter os lábios dela para mim, ter o amor dela para mim, ter o corpo dela para mim… enfim… que ela fosse minha. Não sei porque teve de ser assim e ela apaixonar-se por outro. A única explicação que encontro é que estava destinado. Não é uma explicação lógica e não se aplica a mim, mas é o único refúgio que encontro para tentar abafar a minha dor.

Hoje… hoje foi o funeral dele. Como me doeu vê-la, com lágrimas nos olhos, pôr flores na campa dele. Não pude evitar sentir ciúmes mais uma vez, mesmo sabendo que ele está morto. Preferia que eu tivesse morrido, que as flores que ela pôs naquela campa fossem para mim, preferia que eu fosse o cadáver enterrado debaixo da terra. Preferia que a morte tivesse vindo a mim, pois naquele dia perdi, não apenas o meu amigo, mas também perdi para sempre o meu amor.

Toda a gente foi embora algum tempo depois. Ficámos apenas eu e ela.

Ela olhava austeramente para o horizonte, a sua face não tinha expressão e as lágrimas caíam silenciosamente. Eu apenas olhava para ela e soltei um suspiro baixo. O seu lábio inferior tremia e parecia que ela ia desabar num pranto descontrolado. Não percebi porque ela fazia força para não chorar e então disse:

- Kurenai… é melhor chorar do que deixar toda a dor guardada aí dentro. As lágrimas mais dolorosas são aquelas que os olhos não deixam cair.

Ela não respondeu, sequer me dispensou um olhar. Mas segundos depois não se segurou mais e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, começando a soluçar. Aquilo abriu mais uma ferida no meu coração, a dor dela era a minha. Ela caiu de joelhos no chão, ainda com as mãos no rosto. Fui até ela, ajoelhei-me também e abracei-a.

- Kakashi…- pronunciou ela o meu nome entre soluços, abraçada contra o meu peito. – Nunca me deixes sozinha.

Apenas a abracei com mais força e respondi:

- Nunca farei isso, Kurenai. Vou estar sempre ao teu lado.

Senti o alívio dela. E aí decidi que custe o que custar, nunca morreria e a deixaria sozinha. Enquanto ela me quisesse ao seu lado, eu estaria lá. Haveria esperanças de ela me amar como eu a amava? Não isso não… Sei que não. Nunca. Mas fico contente por ela precisar de mim.

E ali ficámos, abraçados em frente ao túmulo do meu melhor amigo, até todas as mágoas serem aliviadas para podermos seguir o nosso caminho.

**E acabou, foi curtinha mesmo. Foi uma coisa que me veio à cabeça no momento e resolvi escrever. Eu até gostei. Não quis pôr o Kakashi com a Kurenai, não tenho coragem de fazer isso com o Asuma xD. Aliás, a morte dele foi das piores coisas que podia ter acontecido no manga... aff... quanta enrolação e estupidez, meu deus... Enfim, acho que não tenho mais nada a dizer. Deixem reviews, por favor, e até uma próxima!**

**Beijos!**

**Daniela**


End file.
